Lies
by Duelle
Summary: He gave her a gift but he took everything else away from her, Hinata is left with a baby Sasuke gets her friends and her family starts to fall apart what is she to do? HXS with sum bashing ill write a sequal depends on the reviews its good so read!


**DUELLE: read and i hope u like tim: present err in the naruto world err whatever.**

_**LIES**_

It was raining hard. The thunder crashing and yelling at the earth. The wind whispered through the trees, as the skies cried.

She felt numb, Hinata loved the rain. Blood trickled down her arm. The wound her father had given her was one of nine. She counted them.

'Do not cry.' She told herself fearing if only one fell the rest would come as well.

She could hear her mother yelling through the walls, and her fathers fist hitting the soft flesh of her.

She closed her eyes.

"AAAAAA!" Hinatas mother screamed.

Hinata ran to her parents room. She burst in to see her mother in a bloody heap her father standing over her a beer bottle in hand.

"MOTHER!" Hinata ran in front of the unconscious woman protecting her with her own body.

"Move child!" Her father yelled.

Hinata sat unmoving.

Hisashi grabbed a hand full of her hair and threw her into the wall. Just as Hanabi came in.

"HINATA! MOTHER!" Hanabi jumped on her fathers back and begun hitting him.

Hisashi threw her off him and into the window knocking her unconscious.

He drew near their mother, who was up and trying desperately to get Hinata and Hanabi out and to safety but Hisashi caught her.

"Mother!" Hinata got up and grabbed a lamp throwing it at her father.

"AGH! HINATA!" Hisashi grabbed Hinata by her hair and threw her against the wall.

"HINATA!" Her mother screamed, she got up and activated her Byakugan and Juken, she hit Hisashi's arm and he dropped Hinata.

Hinata ran for her mother throwing herself before her.

"Hinata no! get Hanabi and run! NOW!" Her mother yelled.

Hisashi walked towards her reaching but he missed and got air instead of her hair.

Hinatas heart felt constricted.

'Sasuke' she silently thought grabbing Hanabi and dragging her into her room into her closet in a far corner.

She threw a blanket over her and pilled boxes around so her father wouldn't be able to find her.

Hinata ran back to find her mother unconscious and her father throwing leftover beer and liquor cans and bottles at her limp body.

"Father, please stop." Hinata whispered she cautiously walked towards him. "Father, please!" Hinata begged.

Hisashi glared at her

Steel snow met soft cotton.

Hinata held her fathers gaze.

"Father please do not hurt mother anymore. Please father just lay down and rest. P-Please." Hinata walked two steps closer.

"Hinata, " Hisashi dropped the bottle he'd been holding and glared at her.

"…" Hinata stared intently into her fathers eyes.

Then her mother was behind him.

"Go to sleep Hisashi its been a long night." She whispered before she hit the back of his neck sending him to fall on top of her and her to drag him into the bed. Hinatas mother placed a blanket over him and winced.

"Mother, a-are you okay? Please there's some ointments in the cabinets come on we can call a doctor." Hinata lightly pulled on her mothers hand.

"No Hinata ill just heal it, where's Hanabi? What did you do with her?" She asked questioningly looking around.

"I put her ni the closet ill go get her out." Hinata went and laid Hanabi on her bed.

She went outside and stared up at the sky.

"If you created us and you promised to protect us, then…… then WHY AM I SUFERING?! WHY AM I SUFERING? JUST END IT! IM A WASTE OF LIFE JUST KILL ME NOW! Im a waste im no good he even said it. He even said it…" Hinata stopped and looked down at the cold ground her memories coming back.

_**FLASH BACK FLASHBACK!**_

_Hinata walked into the small store with Tenten her eyes finding everything._

"_Hey Hinata look." Tenten said nodding in the direction of a boy with black hair._

_He turned noticing he had admirers._

_He looked into her eyes, but not for long Hinata turned her gaze down a deep blush escaping to her cheeks._

_Tenten whispered into her ear, "He's looking at you Hinata!" _

_**End of flashback!**_

Hinata stared longingly at the rode, she looked back at her house lonely and sad.

"I hate you." Was all she said.

She picked herself up wincing in pain as her wound opened further she began to walk but picked up speed with each step, until she was in an all-out sprint down into the woods.

'ITS ALL HIS FAULT!' She wrapped her arms around her stomach and cradled it she stopped and let herself fall to the ground on her hands and knees tears streamed down her face. Hinata threw her head back and let the rain hit her face

Tears

Blood

Rain

Dirt

They all mixed and fell free from Hinata cleaning her.

She opened her eyes and stared at the roaring sky.

"I hate you Sasuke Uchiha,"

_**FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK!**_

_Hinata stared into his onyx eyes he captured her with his intelligence his beauty the mysterious vibe eh gave off._

"_Hinata, Do want to go to the movies with me?" He asked her._

_She nodded numbly emotions exploded within her._

"_Yes U-Uchiha-san I would r-really like that." Hinata smiled warmly at him._

_Sasuke pulled her into him kissing her lips lightly. She was surprised bat gave into him…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

"I HATE YOU UCHIHA SASUKE!" Hinata screamed out as loud as she could.

She looked down clutching the ground beneath her then she softened her grip and held her stomach a kick made her wince and yelp.

Her wounds stung her body felt weak.

She looked to the sky once again,

"Im lost im aloe, why aren't you helping me? Did you forget about me like everyone else did? Did you turn your back on me too? Why am I always alone? I've tried to be there for everyone and look where its gotten me, it not fair! YOUR NOT FAIR! I've been a good girl never done anything wrong when my cousin partied and made aunt worry she was a slut but nope did she get stuck with a life growing in her? FUCK NO!"

Hinatas eyes became cold as stone.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"_Its part your Sasuke you helped make it!" Hinata yelled._

_Sasuke laughed at her._

"_No its not Hinata, that thing your carrying isn't my son or daughter whatever the fuck it is its not mine, I used protection every time, you must've been sleeping around, go find the dumbass who banged you and tell them cause he or she isn't my problem its yours now, get an abortion if you want." Sasuke turned to look at her and pushed her against the wall his face inches from hers his red eyes glared into her white ones. "If it's a trick to get my money it isn't working your just like all the other little sluts out there, money hungry bitches who do whatever they need to for a prize well you don't have a surprise this time." Sasuke turned and left her there._

_Hinata glared at his back wishing him to just die. He knew it was his she hadn't been with anyone he knew it, she was faithful he wasn't he slept with Sakura and Ino even Tenten they all ditched her when they found out she was pregnant with HIS baby. Her father began to drink more drunk almost every hour of the damn day he became violent, Hinata was on her own._

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

Hinata went to the bank and took out money all of it she emptied her account and bought a train ticket.

She got on.

'When I return ill be better than ever you just wait and see." She bowed her head and spit out some blood.

'Ill be back Sasuke, Father…"

**TBC**

**Duelle: well hope u guys like ill write a sequal soon depends on how many reviews i get for this one.**


End file.
